1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to a memory system, and more particularly, to a memory system capable of improving operation speed, and an operating method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Portable electronic devices use files having large volume, such as audio and video files, so that memory systems need to have a large amount of storage capacity. Memory systems include multiple memory devices to increase storage capacity. In memory systems with memory devices, fast operation speed is an important characteristic.
Memory devices present in memory systems may be implemented using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose data stored therein when their power supply is blocked. Volatile memory devices include Static RAM (SRAM), Dynamic RAM (DRAM), Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. Nonvolatile memory devices can retain stored data even without a constant source of power. Nonvolatile memory devices include Read Only Memory (ROM), Programmable ROM (PROM), Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable. ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memory may be divided into the NOR type and the NAND type.